badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Help me!!
Note: It's censored here, but the original writer posted an address. SO it all started on July 10, 2012. I was walking home from my girls house around 11 p.m.. I decided to walk by the beach to get home a little faster. As i was walking home i heard some strange noises. I thought it was the waves, but as i kept walking it started to sound like people talking. I looked around but didn’t see anyone near by. I continued to walk and the sounds started to get louder. I couldn’t make out exactly what i was hearing but i knew it was definitely people talking. As i kept walking i noticed a very tall figure on the beach. It appeared to be a person standing. He was at the very end of the beach just standing and facing the water. I cant stress how tall this person looked. Must have been 9-10 feet tall. I was scared of his hight. I kept walking and tried to ignore him. The closer i got to him the more it felt like he was staring at me. What happened next made me cry and start to run home. I got so close to the tall man that i could see his face. The crazy thing was that this very tall man didn’t have a face. His body at this point was facing me and i felt him looking right at me. I ran home and looked back find out that the man was no longer standing on the beach. It was like he had suddenly disappear. That didn’t stop me, i continued to run until i made it home to tell my parents what had happened. They both told me that i imagined it and that it was impossible for a man to not have a face. They sent me to my room and told me to go to sleep. I didn’t sleep that night. I couldn’t help at think about the man with no face. I write this in great fear that the tall man is here to get me. Its 2:06 in the morning as i write this. My parents are out working the night shift. I’m 16 years old and sitting in my room by my self in fear that the tall man is going to get me. i tried to forget about him but a few hours ago i looked out my window and saw the tall man again. i started to cry and called my mom. She never answered the phone. I tried my father and he never answered the phone. I even called his work witch is a hospital and always have someone running the phones but i still got no answer. I locked all my doors and windows. Im writing this asking for help. The tall man just stood outside my house. I noticed his arms are unnaturally long. I’m not sure if they were like that the first time i saw him at the beach but i did notice it when i saw him from my window. I have no idea who this man is and what he wants but I’m sure he’s here because of me. please if anyone reads this come and help me. I live in ******** in ********. I don’t know what to do and I’m too scared to leave my house. My phone is useless. For some very strange reason i cant contact anyone. Im sure the man outside has something to do with it. Please!!1 anyone who lives nearby come and help me. Call the police and send them to my home. I really don’t know what to do. Please help me!Chex mix Slenderman standing outside,eating some kids and licking your mother,he eats your face while using it like leather. Category:crappypasta.com Category:pastas Category:BCP